New Faces
by Cardfighter By Heart
Summary: !COMPLETED!Isabel is ken's younger sister he never talked about. So when they both start going to school with the other digidestined they meet.And did isabel find unexpecting love? Or will her big brother be protective?DavisxOC There will be a sequel!
1. OC

Name: Isabel Macy Ichijouji

Age: 12 years old

Family: mom, Dad, Big brother Ken

Hair: Dark Blue

Eyes: Dark Blue

Skin: really tan

Digidestined of Darkness

Digimon: Tigermon (champion)

D-3: Black and silver

Plays soccer, basketball, is really caring, can be a bit sarcastic

Fun loving, knows how to fight.

Has a crush on: Davis

Isabel is the youngest only by a year. Ken's her older brother he very protective of her.

Her parents don't take much or any interest in her or what she does.

She doesn't remember Sam her oldest brother who died when she was 4.


	2. New Day

**Joe-16years old**

**Tai,Sora,Matt-15years old**

**Mimi,Izzy-14years old**

**ken,yolie-13 years old**

**Tk,Kari,Davis,Isabell-12 years old**

**Cody-11 years old**

Hurry up isabell,yelled ken

Im coming im coming shesh,said isabell

Ok now let go its our frist day at obia middle school,said ken

Yeah another school,isabell said not so happy

Don't worry isabell it be fine,said ken

They where at school

Well my classes are this way see you at luch,said ken as he left isabell

Oh great how am I supposed to find my classes,when isabell said that she bumped into someone knoking them down

Hey watch were your going,yelled the boy

Maybe you should watch were your going,isabell yelled back

Oh sorry bout that are you new here,asked the boy

Yeah I just need to find my class,isabell said

Oh let me see your seceual,the boy said

Ok,thenisabell handed him the paper that had her classes onit

Woah you and I have all the same classes,the boy said

Oh kool well can I ask your name?,asked isabell

Yeah of course it's Davis what's yours?,asked davis

Oh im isabell,isabell answered

Cute name for a cute girl,davis said while blushing

Oh thanks well we should get to class,isabell said still blushing

Yeah come on,davis said grabing her hand and pulling her along

Then they ran down the hall together to get to class.

**Please review!**

**with hugs winxcouples!**


	3. Morning Classes

**here's chapter 2 enjoy!**

They made it to history. Then they had chemistry.

Hey Isabel wanna be partners? asked Davis

Sure, Isabel said

They ended up blowing up the lab.

Then they went to gym. Tk and Kari were in their class.

Hey Davis, Tk and Kari said

Hey, Davis said

Um not to be rude but who's that, asked Tk who was pointing at Isabel

Oh sorry that's Isabel she's new here, Davis said introducing Isabel

Hi, Isabel said shyly

Hey Isabel, said Tk

Hey I'm Kari and that's Tk and thank god there's another girl except yolei I can hang out with, Kari said happily

Sorry bout her, said Tk

No its ok I'm kinda happy to have friends, said Isabel

You've never had friends? asked Kari

Nope, said Isabel

Well now you have us, Davis said

Yeah, said Kari and Tk

Cool, said Isabel

Yeah gym's over to lunch, said Davis

Ok let's go, said Isabel

Yeah come on, said Davis dragging her to lunch

Tk and Kari watch them run off.

You think Davis likes her? Tk asked Kari

Yes, Kari said then they went to lunch.

**please review!**


	4. Table Trobles

They Got to lunch.

Hey Isabel wanna sit with me?,Asked davis

Yeah I do but I gotta find my brother.,said Isabel looking around

Oh well want to sit with us until you spot him?,asked davis

Sure I guess it couldn't hurt.,said Isabel compelety unawear of what was about to happen.

**Sorry sooo Sorry It's sooo Short.**

**Again Sorry Sorry!**

**Hope you like The Little bit i wrote.**

**Please review!**


	5. WHAT!

Ok well you already know tk and Kari but this is Cody and Yolei, Davis said

Hi, Yolei said

It's nice to meet you, Cody said

You too I'm Isabel, said Isabel

Hey the teachers said we can eat out side today, said TK as he ran over

Cool let's go, Kari said

Yeah, everyone agreed

They were outside.

Yum I love yogurt, said Isabel

Then here have some more, said Davis as he put some on her face

Oh you're gonna get it, said Isabel getting up chasing after him

I think not, Davis said as he went behind her and picked her up swinging her around

Everyone watch amazed.

Hey guys sorry I'm late, said ken as he got to where they were.

Davis Isabel, said ken confused as to why his sister was in his best friends arms.

Davis had stopped spinning her around but still had her in his arms.

K-ken what are you doing here? asked Isabel nervously

I came to see my friends and I guess more, ken said eyeing Davis suspiciously

Oh it's nothing ken we were just messing around, Isabel said

Hold on how do you two know each other? asked a confused yolei

Actually everyone was confused but listen to their conversation not interrupting them.

Isabel's my little sister, said ken protectively

Everyone was shocked

No one more than Davis.

/I HAVE A CRUSH ON MY BEST FRIENDS SISTER!/Davis thought.


	6. Takari & Sweet Dreams

"Oh well that's nice "said Yolei "Yeah you guys look so much alike "said Kari

"Yup"said Davis not knowing what to say

Then lunch went on let's just say it was very awkward.

The school day was over.

"Hey Kari "said Tk "Hey Tk what's up? "Asked Kari

"Oh nothing want to go for a walk? "Asked Tk "Sure "said Kari

The went for a walk through the park they were feeding the duck by the pond.

"There so cute "said Kari then she slipped and fell in the pond.

Tk was laughing "What are you laughing about? "asked Kari "Nothing here let me help you "said Tk as he held his hand out to help her "Ok but first" Kari started to say before she grabbed his hand and pulled him in "Hey" said Tk "What you were laughing so I thought it would be funny and I was right "she said laughing "Oh well if it's so funny I bet you'll find this hilarious "he said as he begun to tickle her

"No-o tt-kkk sss-tt-oo-p"she said laughing "What's the magic word "asked Tk

"pp-l-ee-aa-sss-ee"said Kari "Okay" said Tk as he stopped

They were blushing noticing the position they were in Tk was on top of Kari soaking wet

Then they locked eyes they inched there faces closer and closer until their lips met.

It was a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart they were speech less.

"Wow "said Kari "Wow is right hey Kari does this mean were something now? "Asked Tk

"I don't know do you want to be something? "Asked Kari "Yeah I do Kari will you be my girlfriend? "asked Tk hopefully "Yes Tk I would love to be "said Kari as she jumped into his arms "What's Davis going to say "asked Kari "I bet nothing I'm pretty sure he has his eyes on Isabel "said Tk "your right we should help him "said Kari "your right how bout we ask them to go on a double date? "asked Tk "perfect well asked them tomorrow "said Kari "great now let's go home before we get a cold "said Tk "Okay "said Kari

Then they went home covered in mud and soaked to the bone.

Meanwhile

With Davis

"Why why dose Isabel have to be ken's sister I can't date my best friends sister "said Davis confused

With Isabel

"Why why dose Davis have to be friends with ken why can you tell me Tigermon?" Asked Isabel

"No I cannot but if you like him why let your brother interfere "asked Tigermon

"He's his best friend I can't make a move "said Isabel

"wow you humans are complicated but all I'm going to tell you is follow your heart bells "said Tigermon using Isabel's nickname "I'll think about it ok time to go to bed good night Tigermon" said Isabel "good night Isabel "said Tigermon

That night Isabel dreamed of Davis and Davis of Isabel.


	7. Uh Oh!

This Chapter Goes Out To My Friend

**HOPE! **Thanks for comenting hope your awesome!

* * *

It was the next day at school

"Hey Davis "said Tk "what Tk" said Davis "oh nothing "said Tk then he walked away

/Time skip its lunch/

So everyone was at the table Isabel and Davis keep looking at each other it didn't go unnoticed by Tk and Kari

"Ok everyone we have something to tell you guys "said Tk "we dating "said Kari

Everyone was saying something like "finally" or "it's about time"

So it was after school

"Hey Isabel wait up "yelled Kari "hey Kari what's up? "Said Isabel

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with me and tk? "Asked Kari

"Geez I don't know I don't have a boyfriend "said Isabel

"Please and you can go with Davis" as soon as she said that Isabel's cheeks burned

"What makes you think I want to go out with Davis "asked Isabel

"Please its written all over your face so yes or no? "Asked Kari

"Ok I guess why not I could be fun "said Isabel

"Yeah" said Kari then they continued walking

/With tk and Davis/

"Hey Davis you wanna go on a double date with Kari and me? "Tk asked

"Sure but who am I going to with? "Asked Davis

"Oh you're going with Isabel "said Tk, Davis paled /of course he wants to date her but it's his best friends little sister he couldn't or could he? \

"No way Isabel's ken's little sister I can't "said Davis in panic mode

"But you have to if you don't then she'll be dateless and it be embarrassing for her now do you want her to be embarrassed? "Asked Tk "no "said Davis "then will you? "Asked Tk "yes "said Davis not so happy but on the inside he was throwing a party so was happy.

"Awesome next Friday at 7 ok?" Asked tk "ok" said Davis they just kept walking.

/Isabel and kens house/

"Hey ken I'm home "yelled Isabel "what took you so long? "Asked ken

"Oh Kari want to know if I'll go with her and tk on a double date "said Isabel

"What did you say? "Asked ken curiously "oh I said yes "said Isabel if it's the easiest thing ever

"Why you don't even have boyfriend "said ken being a big brother

"I know but I'm going with Davis "Isabel soon regretted those words as soon as they came out of her mouth

"WHAT?"Yelled ken in shock "yeah were just going as friends "said Isabel

Then ken turned around and started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going ken? "Asked Isabel worried "I'm going to have a little tall with Davis "said ken gritting his teeth

And before Isabel could say another word he was gone

"Damn I better warn Davis "she said getting her phone out to call Davis although she didn't know she was already too late

**I Hoped You Liked This Chapter.**

**Come Back Next Time To Find Out What Happens In The Next Chapter Of "New Faces"!**


	8. The Kiss Of Death?

**Sorry it's short i'll try to make the next one longer!**

* * *

When ken stepped outside there was Davis

"Hey ken I was just on my way to come see you "said Davis

"listen Davis you're going on a double with my sister" then Davis went wide eyed "all I'm telling you if you try anything funny with her I don't care that your my best friend I will kill you understand "Ken said seriously "I-I un-un-nderstand Ken "said Davis scared "good so what'd you need? "Asked Ken

"I was just coming over to hang out "said Davis "oh ok"said ken then they went back inside to Ken and played video games

"Well its late I better be going "said Davis "ok see ya later dude "said Ken as Davis walked out the door

Then before he got to the elevator Isabel came running out

"Wait Davis "said Isabel "oh hey Isabel what's up "said Davis "oh I just wanted to say goodbye "said Isabel

"Oh well goodbye "said Davis then he stared to turn around "hold on "said Isabel

"What "said Davis then Isabel ran up to him and kissed him at first Davis was shocked then he kissed her back.

Then they parted

"Ummm see ya later Davis "said Isabel then she ran back to her apartment

/She kissed me She kissed me! /Those thoughts kept going over in Davis's head

Then he began to feel guilty he kissed Isabel back and she's ken's sister.

/Should I tell ken? /He thought /I'm so confused/ and with that he kept walking home.

**Looks like davis is in a tough spot!**


	9. Saucy Feelings

_Hi sorry for the short chapter and warning its kinda saucy.:)_

* * *

It was the next day and Davis was still confused.

He was walking home when someone ran into him.

"Hey watch it, "he said then he looked up at who he ran into and saw it was Isabel.

"Oh sorry Isabel." he said then she looked and saw Davis.

"No problem well see ya around," she said turning around to walk away.

The Davis grab her arm "Wait can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure." she said smiling.

They went to his apartment.

They sat on the couch.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" asked Isabel

"Well it's about the kiss," said Davis nervously.

"Oh." she said her smile faded.

"Why?" he asked "why what?" she asked back.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"I don't know you just looked so cute and I kinda really like you." she said shyly.

Davis was shocked.

"Really cause I really like you to." said Davis smiling big.

"Wow really thank god I was afraid you didn't." said Isabel.

"Same here should we tell ken about our kiss?" asked Davis.

"No No we can't he'll kill me and you." Isabel said.

"Yeah I guess your right." said Davis.

"You know you're really pretty" said Davis.

Then Isabel blushed.

"Thanks" said Isabel they were looking in each other's eyes.

Then they leaned in until their lips meet. At first there kiss was sweet then it became more passionate and heated.

Soon enough their shirts were gone. Both failed to hear the door open.

"**DAVIS!"**

_Who do you think walked in?_

_Well you'll have to wait til next time on 'New Faces'._


	10. Lady Devimon

_Here's chapter nine. Sorry i haven't up-dated in a while. I'll try to up-date more._

* * *

When they heard that they jumped apart.

Davis was scared it was his parents. But it wasn't.

"Jun, Joe what are you doing here?" he asked annoyed.

"I was on my home and this is how I find you making out with your girlfriend on the couch couldn't you at least go to your room." she said annoyed.

"Isabel isn't my girlfriend well actually I don't know what we are. And why is Joe here?" he asked curiously.

Joe and Jun looked at each other.

"Oh um he," Jun started.

"Davis isn't it obvious there dating." Isabel said casually.

Davis didn't say anything just looked between Joe and Jun in shock.

"Yup we are." said Joe nervously.

"How long." Davis asked "six months." said Jun.

"How did I not know?" he asked.

"Maybe you were too busy making out with ken's sister." Jun said smug.

"How did you know I'm kens sister?" Isabel asked.

"Well kens talked about you." Jun said.

"Jun can I talk to Davis and Isabel alone for a minute?" Joe asked.

"Sure sweetie I'll be in my room." she said as she left.

"What are you two thinking?" he asked the new couple.

"What do you mean?" asked Davis.

"I mean why are you dating your best friends little sister?" Joe asked.

"Cause we like each other." Isabel said.

Before they could finish they heard a beeping.

It was coming from Isabel.

"Oh hold on a sec," she said she bent down and looked at her D-3 it was beeping meaning Tigermon needed her.

"Oh man." she whispered.

"Is something wrong?" asked Davis.

"No I just got go." then she ran out faster than Davis on pop quiz day._ (A/N Ha-ha so true)_

"That's weird but Joe please don't tell ken." Davis begged the bearer of reliability.

"Ok I won't tell him but you should because if you don't I could mess your team." Joe said wisely then walked off to Jun's room.

/Digital World/

"Tigermon where are you." Isabel yelled looking for her.

"Isabel I'm over here." said a voice in the distance.

Then when she got close enough she saw her on the ground beat up pretty bad.

"Oh my god Tigermon what happened?" Isabel asked very concerned about her partner.

"Lady Devimon attacked me." Tigermon said weakly.

"Yes and she about to delete you to." Said the last voice they wanted to hear,

When they looked up there was Lady Devimon with a smirk.

"Oh no I won't let you hurt Tigermon anymore." I said standing in front of her.

"No Isabel stay down." Tigermon said standing.

"But your hurt," she said.

"Just stay down let me protect you." Tigermon said as strongly as she could.

Isabel did what Tigermon asked her.

"Darkness wave." she yelled it hit Tigermon and she flew back and hit a tree. She tried to get back up but was too weak.

"Oh goodie goodie lets finish this Black Wing." Lady Devimon screamed.

She was about to delete Tigermon. Until Isabel jumped in the way.

Next thing you heard was a scream, it was Isabel's. She screamed as Lady Devimon's black wing pierced her right leg.

"Well I guess I'll just finish you off first." she said, then a faint purple light was glowing around Isabel it gave Tigermon strength._ (A/N I'm fully aware that this light is like _Kari's_ light just darker.) _

"Tigermon Digivoule"

"Tigermon Digivoule to…HolyDeathmon"

HolyDeathmon is like a half angel and half devil. She has four white angel wings and four black devil wings. Her body suit is black and white.

"Finish her HolyDeathmon," Isabel said.

"You got it." she said.

"Oh no you don't." Lady Devimon said as she picked up Isabel and threw her against a tree.

"ISABEL!" yelled HolyDeathmon.

"Don't worry just finish her." Isabel said with a weak voice.

"You got it Darkness beam." yelled HolyDeathmon it hit Lady Devimon head on.

"You know what I'm out of here, I'll be back though." she said then disappeared.

HolyDeathmon dedigivouled back to Tigermon.

"Isabel are you ok?" she asked.

"I don't know I need to get home." she said holding her leg that was gushing out blood.

Soon she found a port and then she was in the school computer lab. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. She vaguely heard her name.

"**ISABEL!**" then all she saw was darkness.


	11. Where am I?

Today all the younger digidestined were having a meeting in the computer room at school.

"Hey Kari, Tk," ken yelled as he Davis, Yolei, and Cody ran up to them.

"Hey good to see you guys made It." said Kari.

"Yeah let's go." Davis said.

Then they heard a thump in the computer room.

"What was that?" asked Cody.

"I don't know but let's be careful." said Armadilomon.

When they opened the door they did not expect to see Isabel on the floor with blood gushing out her leg.

"Isabel!" everyone yelled as Ken and Davis rushed to her side.

"What happened to her?" asked Yolei worried.

"I don't know but we need to get her to a hospital and fast she's losing a lot of blood." said Cody.

Then Ken picked her up and started to run.

* * *

/Isabel's Dream/

"Where am I" she asked as she pushed herself up off the sand.

She looked around and saw she was on a beach but everything was dark.**(A/N Guess where she is?)**

Then there was an evil laugh that echoed.

"Who's there what do you want from me?" she asked.

"My child I want your power!" said a bone chilling voice from behind Isabel.

When she turned around she saw….

**HaHa Cliffie **

**Until Next Time**


	12. Better?

Isabel's POV

Isabel turned around and saw Demon.

"Who are you" I asked trying to be brave.

"Foolish child I'm demon one of the most powerful digimon in the whole digital world." he said in a dark voice.

"Well why am I here." I yelled.

"You're here because I need you to break out of the place." he said.

"No your evil I'll never help you." I Yelled.

"Well then face your punishment," he said "Evil Flapping.".

"What ahh." I screamed then I woke up.

"Ahh."

"Isabel calm down." said a voice I know very well.

I started to open my eyes when I did I saw my mom and dad. They were looking at me with worry in their eyes.

"Oh Isabel are you ok? What happened?" my mom cried throwing her arms around me.

"I don't remember anything." that's not true but I couldn't tell them the truth.

"It's ok were just happy you're ok." my dad said.

"Where's ken?" I ask.

"He's with his friends do you remember who found you?" my dad asked.

"No who found me?" I asked.

"Ken and his friends they said they found you in the street." he said.

"Oh well how are they?" I asked.

"There ok really worried about you." he said.

"Oh well I can't wait to get out of here and see them." I look down at my leg.

"What happened to my leg?" I asked.

"You had a big hole in it but they fixed it with stitches and it's not broken though." my mom said.

"Oh that's good then I can get back to soccer." I said.

"Well you might have to stop playing for a while." my mom said.

"Why?" I asked worried.

"Because it could damage your leg more so for now no soccer." my dad said smiling sadly.

"Awww man." I said.

"We know sweetie listen were going to talk to the doctor a get you out ok." said mom.

"Ok see ya when you get back." I said as they left the room.

/I wonder what you're doing ken/ I thought.

Nobody's POV

With ken. The younger digidestined were with him at Kari's.

"Don't worry ken she'll be a right." Yolei said.

"I know but what if she isn't?" asked Ken.

"Listen ken just have hope she'll pull through." said Tk.

"Yeah she's tough." said Davis.

"Yeah." said Kari.

Then Tai came in.

"Hey Ken your parents said there home." said Tai.

"Is Isabel with them?" he asked.

"Yeah they said come home" Tai said as he walked away.

"Ok guys I'm going home" Ken said as he started towards the door.

"Ok tell her we hope she's ok." everyone said.

"I will bye." said ken as he walked out the door.


	13. Bitch Back Again!

_**Hello The next chapter is the last one for New Faces.**_

_**There will be a sequel called'New Love'!**_

* * *

When ken got home Isabel was in her room.

Ken knocked. "Who is it?" she yelled from the other side.

"Its ken." he said "oh ok come in." she said.

When he walked in she was on her bed with her leg up.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Ok" she said

"Good" he said

"Ok why did you lie?" she asked

"Honestly I don't know but I didn't want to them we found you in the computer room" ken said

"Oh well thanks" she said

"You're welcome now tell me what really happened?" he asked

"I can't please understand ken" she said begging

"I don't understand maybe if you could tell me I would. Are you in some kind of trouble?" he asked

"No well kinda but it doesn't concern you. I'm trying to protect you" she said

"From what" his voice rising

"Just something now please leave" she said

"But" he started

"Leave "she said a bit more aggressive

He didn't say anything he just left.

_/oh ken I wish I could tell you/_ she thought

The next day.

"Ok sweetie we will be at work so get some rest" Isabel's mom said.

"Ok when will you be home?" she asked

"Not till 8 or 9 tonight but when ken gets back from school he can help you ok?" said her dad

"Ok have fun at work" Isabel said

"We'll try" they said laughing as they left.

/Time skip/

It's after school.

Ken had called Isabel and said he was gonna be late.

She deicide to go to the digital world. An injury wasn't gonna keep her down.

She got her laptop and "Digi Port Open"

Then she landed in the digital world.

"Isabel you're here" Tigermon said running and hugging her

"Yup" she said hugging her

"What about your leg?" Tigermon asked

"Oh it's just a minor injury some stiches" Isabel said

"Ok we'll before you got here this evil digimon started to attack yokomon village. Some kids and digimon are trying to stop him." Tigermon said

"Well what are we waiting for lets help" Isabel said limping/running towards yokomon village

They got there the saw the digimon but not the kids.

"Tigermon hurry Digivolve" she said holding her D-3

"Tigermon Digivolve to…..HolyDeathmon"

"Get her HolyDeathmon" Isabel yelled

"Who is that digimon?" she asked

"Digimon analyzer: Gokuwmon is an ultimate digimon. His Super-electrified Lightning Cannon will leave his opponent toasted"

"Oh great ultimate" Isabel said

They defeated Gokuwmon.

Then Ladydevimon appeared.

"Well hello digidestined" the fallen angel said to the digidestined (except Isabel she didn't see her)

Isabel looked over to the kids and couldn't believe it. It was Kari, Yolei, Tk, Cody, Davis, and ken.

Her brother was a digidestined to.

Just then she heard everyone scream _**"Ken!"**_


	14. Goodbye Tigermon

_**Attention everyone this is the last chapter to New Faces**._

**_But there will be a Sequel and it will be called 'New Love'._**

* * *

I looked to where they screamed. And Ladydevimon was holding ken in her hand squeezing him.

"Oh my god HolyDeathmon please get him." Isabel said with tears brimming.

"Don't worry Isabel I'll get him." she said flying toward Ladydevimon and Ken.

HolyDeathmon hit Ladydevimon hard on the back and she dropped Ken.

When HolyDeathmon caught Ken as he fell everyone let out a sigh of relief.

HolyDeathmon put Ken back near everyone else.

"Thank you but who are you?" Ken asked.

"Don't worry about that I'm a friend." HolyDeathmon said.

"I thought I took care of and your little partner." Ladydevimon said.

"Yeah you thought wrong and you're going to pay for what you did!" HolyDeathmon said.

"Oh really" LD said then she caught HolyDeathmon by her neck so fast it looked like she didn't even move.

"Oh no put her down." said Flamedramon.

"Or I can just finish her like I should have." Ladydevimon said about to delete HolyDeathmon.

"Here likes get you in something more comfortable Darkness Wave!" Ladydevimon yelled.

When it hit HolyDeathmon she de-Digivolve to Tigermon.

"There now let finish you." she said raising her hand ready to pierce Tigermon.

"NO TIGERMON!" yelled Isabel causing everyone to look at her.

When everyone saw her there eyes went wide.**(A/N Talk about shockingXD)**

"You put her down you witch." Isabel said to LD.

"Oh ha-ha pathetic girl I was hoping I had done more damage." LD said with a smirk.

"Yeah well my legs getting better so ha." Isabel said.

Then she ran at Ladydevimon and grabs Tigermon and ran.

"Oh no you don't". she said about to chase Isabel and Tigermon but something held her back.

When she looked Exveemon and Stingmon were holding her.

"Leave now before we destroy you." said Nefertimon.

"Fine but well meet again digidestined. And Isabel you can't run he will find you." Ladydevimon said as she disappeared.

When she disappeared all the digimon de-Digivolve. Everyone looked at Isabel and Tigermon.

"Tigermon please open your eyes say something please," Isabel begged.

Tigermon was injured more than Isabel thought.

Then Tigermon started to open her eyes.

"Isabel I'm not going to make It." she said in a weak voice.

"No don't say that you're going to make it." Isabel said crying.

"No I'm not but I promise I'll be back and then we will destroy Ladydevimon." Tigermon said smiling weakly.

Then she turned to the digidestined.

"Listen I need you all to protect Isabel right now I can't but when I come back I will."

"Protect her from what?" asked Davis.

"I can't say but good bye Isabel you're my best friend and you always will be." Tigermon said as she was being deleted.**(A/N No tigermon :'( how sad)**

"No it's not fair Tigermon please come back no Tigermon." Isabel said crying heavily.

Everyone else was crying to even though they didn't know her she still protected them.

"Isabel," ken said then hugging his baby sister.

Eventually everyone joined.

"I want to go home." she said.

"Ok let's go." said Davis.

"Isabel you don't have to tell us anything until you're ready." said Ken.

Everyone agreed.

"Thanks." Isabel said with tears running down her face.

They found a port and were back in the Ichijouji apartment.


	15. AN

Hello everyone I just wanted to tell you there will definitely be a sequel.

Also I'm Dedicating the sequel to the Ass Clown who bashed most of 'New Faces' as a guest.

So you know who you are this sequel is for you Ass Clown.

P.s. There will be Kenyako & Takari. Also maybe Some Taiora and/or Koumi.

**So there's only one thing I have to say if you don't like it don't read it!**


End file.
